Un amour dangereux
by EvilRegina06
Summary: Emma vingt-huit ans emménage dans sa nouvelle maison, à storybrooke. elle tombe immédiatement sous le charme de sa voisine, Regina. Mais cette dernière vis avec Robin, et ce dernier devient le seul obstacle à leur bonheur, et Emma compte bien se débarrasser de Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous, voici ma troisième fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, laissez vos commentaires.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de lesrendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Emma avait chargé sa voiture tôt dans la matinée et avait pris la route vers sa nouvelle maison. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle avait déchargé toutes ses boites et les avait rentrées dans la maison. Emma avait le souffle court et regardait le tas de cartons amassé dans l'entrée, il lui restait encore tellement de choses à faire avant de pouvoir se poser.

Emma Swan était une jeune femme de vingt-huit ans, blonde aux yeux vert bleu, Elle avait décidé de déménager de Boston, pour Storybrooke sur un coup de tête. Besoin de changement dans sa vie. Elle était née dans une petite ville du Massachusetts près de Boston, où elle avait grandi avec ses parents, et sa jeune sœur Sarah. Sa sœur âgée de dix-sept ans, jolie brune aux yeux bruns, est son total opposé. Sa mère, Mary Margareta quarante-deux ans et est vétérinaire, elle est mariée avec David depuis vingt ans, et ce dernier est policier. Emma est un peu en froid avec ses parents, ces derniers ne l'acceptant pas telle est : une femme qui aime les femmes. L'année venant de s'écoulée n'avait pas été facile pour elle, la passant en prison pour vol de bijoux, après avoir été piégée par son ex-petite amie Lily. Alors après un an derrière les barreaux, elle en voulait encore à son ex petite amie. Lily, une jeune femme brune de vingt-cinq ans, avait été son premier vrai amour, alors quand elle avait compris qu'elle avait été arrêtée par sa faute, elle s'était sentie trahis et son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

Emma avait hâte de rencontrer du monde de son voisinage. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle avait espéré, qu'un des voisins lui souhaiterait la bienvenue : mais personne n'était venu. Bon, rien d'étonnant à cela, on était jeudi, les gens qu'elle avait envie de connaître étaient sans doute partis travailler.

Emma était toute contente d'être enfin arrivée dans sa nouvelle maison et elle était impatiente d'en faire le tour et de découvrir Storybrooke. Elle se déplaçait à pas mesurés, sans bruit. Il faut dire qu'elle ne courait pratiquement jamais, transpirant facilement, elle avait pris l'habitude de se mouvoir très lentement, même lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle prit le temps de visiter tranquillement toutes les pièces de la maison. Elle les connaissait déjà, ayant fait le tour avec la famille occupant précédemment la maison. Elle avait rencontré la mère et sa petite-fille quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle était venue repérer les lieux et relever le compteur d'électricité.

Une fois qu'Emma eut terminé la visite de l'intérieur, elle se rendit dans le jardin. Là, elle vit une belle jeune femme brune sortir de la maison voisine. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle et ses yeux étaient si beaux. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de la belle brune en question.

 **\- Bonjour, lui dit la brune.**

 **\- Bonjour, lui répondit Emma.**

 **\- Au fait, je me présente : Regina.**

 **\- Enchanté, Regina. Moi, c'est Emma.**

 **\- Enchanté Emma.**

Regina lui sourit de ses belles dents blanches et voilà que le cœur d'Emma faisait des boums et des boums, le coup de foudre.

Emma avait aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Sa voisine était si gentille, c'était exactement comme cela qu'elle avait imaginé son arrivée, chaque fois qu'elle la regardait elle frissonnait de bonheur.

Regina fronça les sourcils en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

 **\- Bienvenue dans notre rue Emma.**

 **\- Hum... merci.**

 **\- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas grand-chose, de toute façon.**

 **\- D'accord n'hésitez pas à demander si besoin. Dit Regina en souriant.**

 **\- J'y penserais. Encore, merci.**

Regina repartit chez elle. Emma la suivit du regard jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Quand elle avait dit à Regina qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose, c'était la stricte vérité. Elle avait vidé sa voiture en à peine une demi-heure. Fatiguée de sa journée, Emma n'alla pas se coucher trop tard et s'endormit rapidement.

Révélée au petit matin, elle se leva et descendit à la cuisine afin de se préparer son chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Elle décida d'aller le boire tranquillement sur la petite terrasse donnant sur le jardin. Quand soudain elle sursauta en entendant une voix.

\- **Vous êtes bien matinale, demanda , pardon, Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir.**

 **\- Eh bien…**

Le regard de Regina se promenait sur elle, laissant en suspend sa phrase. Emma rajusta d'un geste pudique le col de sa robe de chambre en lui laissant le temps de voir la fente pâle et luisante de son décolleté. La brune lui décocha un clin d'œil la faisant rougir.

\- **Bonne journée Emma, dit Regina en partant.**

 **\- Yep, bonne journée, dit Emma encore toute chamboulée.**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:) et mon chapitre 1 a été corrigé merci beaucoup à ma bêta Sanrever.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de lesrendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Regina Mills est une jeune femme de trente-cinq ans, bisexuelle, et en couple avec Robin depuis trois ans. Elle avait rencontré Robin dans le métro et cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou, mais elle tenait tout de même à lui. Regina travaillait comme comptable dans une entreprise de banque, elle est née à Storybrooke et a toujours été très proche de son père Henry : papa la et papa je t'aime à toutes les fins de conversation au téléphone, elle a toujours été sa petite fille chérie. Henry Mills est médecin cardiologue à l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Il est marié à la mère de Regina, Cora, cette dernière est froide comme un glaçon et est très exigeante avec Regina. Regina devait être parfaite dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'a jamais reçu la moindre affection de cette mère autoritaire. Ainsi à dix-huit ans, elle est partie étudier à l'université afin de devenir comptable. Une fois son diplôme obtenu, elle avait facilement trouvé du travail dans une petite banque de Storybrooke.

Regina était dans ses pensées, elle buvait tranquillement son café, assise devant son ordinateur, essayant tant bien que mal de travailler, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue, elle pensait à la belle blonde, sa voisine, mon dieu, qu'elle était belle, rien qu'en repensant aux frissons qu'elle avait ressentis quand elle avait croisé son regard.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Emma avait emménagée, elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser Robin, le compagnon de sa voisine, brisant ainsi ses maigres espoirs. Emma marchait vers la maison de Regina, pour lui demander un peu de lait, elle avait oublié d'en acheter. Elle sonna à la porte et malheureusement ce ne fut pas Regina qui lui ouvrit, mais bel et bien Robin.

\- **Hum... bonsoir, je souhaitais simplement savoir si je pouvais vous empruntez un peu de lait. Je vous en rapporterai demain matin, si ça ne vous pose pas de problème.**

Robin lui sourit avant de la faire entrer dans le salon.

Regina était assise à son bureau, sur lequel trônait un ordinateur portable. Elle regardait fixement l'écran avec une expression soucieuse. Emma était restée sur le seuil, n'osant pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de sa voisine. Avec sa robe rose fuchsia, elle avait le sentiment d'être complètement déplacée dans cet environnement.

 **\- Regina, Emma me dit qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de lait. Lui dit Robin.**

Regina leva les yeux de son écran avec un froncement de sourcils. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait guère d'être interrompue dans son travail. Et voilà que Robin s'interposait.

\- **Un demi-litre, pas plus.**

 **\- Oui, oui bien sûr, juste un demi-litre pas plus.**

Emma se sentait gênée dans cette ambiance des plus glaciale, la brune n'avait pas le même comportement en présence de Robin et cela elle l'avait déjà remarqué. Elle se permit tout de même de continuer le semblant de conversation.

\- **Ah, et merci pour la semaine dernière.**

 **\- La semaine dernière ? répliqua Robin.**

 **\- Oui... Regina a été assez gentille pour m'aider à installer mes décorations. Lui raconte Emma avec un sourire.**

Robin se rembrunie en apprenant cela.

\- **Tiens, tiens, dit Robin.**

Quelles raisons avait-il de se sentir jaloux d'elle. La blonde ne comprenait pas. Elle décida de passer outre et de s'adresser de nouveau à la brune.

\- **Mais je vous interromps en plein travail Regina. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous dérangez.**

 **\- Pas du tout! Emma, pour le lait, pas de souci. Robin, donne-lui la bouteille qui est dans le réfrigérateur.**

Robin partit dans la cuisine d'un pas traînant.

\- **Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour le lait. Inutile de nous le rendre. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.**

 **\- Hum... merci Regina.**

Regina lui sourit. Pendant ce temps Robin était revenu et il déposa brusquement la bouteille de lait entre les mains d'Emma, la regardant d'un mauvais regard.

\- **Merci. Lui sourit faussement Emma, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.**

 **\- Venez donc un moment, il y a plein de vin et quelques pâtisseries à manger. Lui proposa Regina.**

 **\- C'est que je n'avais pas prévu de me coucher trop tard.**

 **\- Allez, Emma. Dit Regina en faisant la moue.**

Robin fronça les sourcils, était-ce son imagination ou Regina draguait ouvertement la nouvelle voisine sous ses yeux.

\- **Bon... ok. Je vais vite fait enfiler un jeans et je reviens.**

Regina hocha la tête, et Robin leva les yeux. Emma quitta la maison, afin de retourner chez elle se changer, laissant le couple seul.

Regina garda le silence, Elle éteignit son ordinateur et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je vais à la salle de bain pour me recoiffer, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne te parle pas de ça et tu le sais très bien. A quoi tu joues avec la nouvelle voisine ?**

Regina le regarda un long moment, puis sans lui répondre alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- **Regina ! Ouvre-moi cette porte.**

Regina s'était collée dos à la porte, Robin avait raison, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au juste avec Emma.

Pendant ce temps, Emma était arrivée chez elle, elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Elle était toute stressée, et angoissée de passer la soirée en compagnie de la belle brune qui faisait battre son cœur. D'autant que Robin était présent et elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Elle était jalouse de lui, de la chance qu'il avait d'être avec cette beauté. Une fois enfin prête, elle redescendit, ferma sa maison à clé et se dirigea vers la maison voisine. Elle avait les mains moites et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de sonner à la porte.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:)Hésite pas de me dire ce que tu en pense.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de lesrendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant Robin, pas vraiment ravi de la voir revenir. Emma le suit jusqu'au salon et ne voit Regina nulle part. Robin ne dit rien et Emma se sent vraiment mal à l'aise et se demande ce qu'il s'est passé après son départ. Finalement Regina sort de la salle de bain, en soufflant pour se donner du courage, elle est en colère après Robin, mais à la vue de la blonde, elle se sent déjà mieux et son cœur bat si vite. Elle prend la bouteille se trouvant sur la table et serre un verre de vin à son invité.

La bouteille était déjà bien entamée et Emma se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir les mains vides, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de toute façon d'aller acheter quoi que ce soit. En voyant Regina vider son verre de vin rouge d'une seule traite, elle crut halluciner. Et elle ne sut plus où se mettre lorsque Robin lui en fit la remarque.

_ **Doucement, Regina tu bois un peu trop vite. D'ailleurs, tu as bu combien de verres ?**

Emma sentait un malaise entre le couple depuis son arrivée. Elle se sentait de trop.

_ **Emma, vous savez, il faut toujours ouvrir la bouteille une demi-heure avant de la boire. dit Robin.**

_ **Ah bon, sans conviction.**

 **_ Arrêtes de jouer les snob, Robin lui fit Regina d'une voix sèche.**

Robin lui jeta un regard mauvais, Il était vexé. Regina elle, restait la tranquillement à siroter son vin.

_ **J'aime beaucoup la décoration chez vous.**

 **_ Honnêtement, je n'ai pas touché à grand-chose en emménageant. La maison était en très bon état.**

 **_ Ah bon. fit Regina surprise.**

 **_ On s'en fou, dit Robin les yeux levés.**

 **_Robin! Souffla Régina d'un ton énervé. Emma peut dire ce qu'elle veut. Et moi ça m'intéresse.**

Robin se lève et part vers la cuisine, laissant ainsi Emma et Regina seules.

_ **Je suis désolée, Emma, Robin est…**

_ **Ce n'est pas grave Regina. Je vais vous laissez, je… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je reste, en plus je suis fatiguée.**

 **_ Très bien, dit Regina déçue. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.**

Emma est un peu surprise par le passage au tutoiement, mais décide de ne pas le relever. Elles se lèvent toutes les deux et prennent la direction de l'entrée. Tout à coup Régina pousse Emma contre le mur, lui faisant se prendre le pied dans le paillasson. Heureusement aucune des deux ne perd l'équilibre. Emma relève les yeux, ayant toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire. Mais en voyant le regard sombre et plein désir de Regina, elle comprend enfin ce que cette dernière a essayé de faire. Encore sous le choc, elle recule et se cogne contre l'épaule de Robin qui venait de refaire son apparition.

_ **Attention, mademoiselle Swan.**

 **_ Hum... pardon.**

Emma salua Regina et Robin, puis quitta la maison. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle enleva ses chaussures, et sa veste rouge en cuir, puis monta les escaliers tranquillement. Arrivée devant la porte close de sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers son dressing. Une fois changée elle se dirigea vers son lit. Elle se coucha, prit un livre sur sa commode et mit ses lunettes pour lire un chapitre avant dormir. Après quelques pages lues, ses yeux commencèrent à se faire lourds. Elle enleva ses lunettes et les mit sur sa commode, elle ferma le livre et éteignit la lumière. Là allongée dans le noir, elle commença à penser à sa soirée chez Regina et aux réactions de ce fameux Robin. Ensuite elle repensa au moment où Régina l'avait collée et poussée contre le mur. C'était-elle imaginé tout ça, où la brune avait-elle vraiment essayé de l'embrasser alors que son copain était présent.

« Pendant ce temps chez Regina : »

Une fois Emma partie, Regina s'était tranquillement installée devant la télévision, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, une certaine blonde aux yeux vert la chamboulait plus que de raison. Elle était aussi en colère contre Robin, et de sa manière de parler à Emma. D'ailleurs ce dernier revint au salon lui aussi en colère.

_ **Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête Regina !**

 **_ Ce que moi j'ai dans la tête ? C'est toi qui as commencé à parler mal à Emma, et à te comporter comme un con avec elle. C'est toi qui a un problème !**

 **Robin partit dans un rire diabolique.**

_ **Mon problème justement Regina, c'est que depuis que miss Swan est là, tu n'es plus la même. Je ne te parle même pas de nos moments de passion, qui n'existe plus depuis une semaine.**

Regina le regarda d'une façon méchante, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Mais avant de monter elle se retourna et dit à Robin.

_ **Ce n'est pas la peine de monter me rejoindre ce soir. Le canapé devrait te convenir parfaitement !**

 **Regina monta les escaliers sans même un regard pour son compagnon, elle claqua la porte de la chambre de rage, puis s'écroula en larmes contre cette dernière.**

Robin lui décida de sortir de cette maison et d'aller boire un verre dans le bar de la ville. Il partit donc en claquant la porte.

Cette soirée avait été un pur désastre.

* * *

 **Et voila, a bientôt pour la suite. Merci beaucoup à sanrever de m'avoir aidé à corriger c'est super.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:) merci beaucoup à ma bêta Sanrever.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain de la soirée chez Regina, Emma s'était levée à l'aube. Elle avait vraiment abusé du vin à la fin de la soirée et maintenant elle en subissait les conséquences. Le problème avec les vomissements, c'est qu'on ne s'y fait jamais, quel qu'en soit la fréquence. Pour la sixième fois, son estomac s'était contracté, elle ferma les yeux tandis que les derniers vertiges de son orgie franchissaient ses lèvres. Elle retrouva assez de forces pour se relever et rincer sa bouche. Elle prit alors pleinement conscience de la situation : elle était vidée, nauséeuse et honteuse.

Emma monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, entra dans la salle de bain, se dirigea vers la douche et apprécia longuement ce moment de détente.

Après sa douche, elle redescendit vers la cuisine et fit la vaisselle qui s'était accumulées dans la maison. Devant son évier, elle repensa à une belle brune qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis la veille. Elle fut saisie d'un vertige et elle dû s'adosser au réfrigérateur. Elle se traîna jusqu'au canapé et décida de s'y poser un moment.

Regina était toujours couchée dans son lit, la tête lui tournait, elle avait pris deux Tylenol pour enlever son mal, et maintenant elle pensait à une certaine blonde. Elle se demandait si cette dernière allait bien après la soirée qu'elles avaient passé à boire ensemble, et à apprendre à se connaître. Elle avait appris qu'Emma était homosexuelle, célibataire, qu'elle était en froid avec ses parents à propos de ça. Elle trouvait ça ridicule, elle-même était bisexuelle, et les gens de son entourage avaient très bien pris la chose Il n'y avait que Robin qui avait du mal à accepter cette partie d'elle-mê cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, c'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se rendormit.

Emma se leva du canapé, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle prit ses clés de voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle descendit les escaliers, marcha vers sa voiture, ouvrit la porte du véhicule, s'assit et mit le contact. Elle se dirigea vers le dépanneur du coin, elle voulait du lait pour les voisins afin de remplacer celui qu'elle avait emprunté la veille. Une fois de retour,la bouteille de lait en main, elle marcha vers la maison des voisins et sonna.

Regina se réveilla en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle se leva du lit, mis sa robe de chambre, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit en se demandant qui sonnait. Arrivée devant la porte Regina l'ouvrit et elle resta figée, un seul mot sortit de ses lèvres.

_ **Emma ?**

Regina avait regardé par-dessus son épaule. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison, Robin ne devait pas être là.

_ **Bonjour fit Emma timide.**

Regina hocha la tête en signe de bonjour.

_ **Je vous ai rapporté ce que vous m'avez prêté.**

 **Emma tendit la bouteille de lait à Regina, qui l'a pris d'un geste méfiant. qui la prit en souriant.**

_ **Merci Emma. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner cette peine.**

Emma lui répondit par un sourire.

_ **Vous allez bien ? Demanda la brune.**

 **_ Hum, yep... j'ai vraiment été malade. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire autant.**

Regina resta sans voix, devant la franchise de sa voisine. Elle hocha la tête comprenant tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire et lui fit un petit sourire.

_ **Bien, je ne veux pas vous dérangz plus longtemps Regina, encore merci.**

 **_ Vous ne me dérangez pas.**

Emma la regarda et elle vit le visage rougi de Regina.

_ **J'ai des choses à faire.**

Regina sembla déçue, se fâcha sans vraiment en connaitre la raison et claqua la porte au visage d'Emma.

Emma resta la sans mots. Après deux minutes, elle revint à elle. Que venait-il de se passer ?

_ **Merde.**

Elle repartit la tête toute piteuse vers chez elle, déçue de la réaction de la brune. Elle n'avait rien dit de mal. Une fois arrivée dans sa maison elle continua ces choses qu'elle n'avait pas terminées, tout en étant dans ses pensées.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) j'espère que sa va vous plaire à bientôt pour suite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:) merci beaucoup à ma bêta Sanrever.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Regina est assise derrière la porte de chez elle, les jambes pliées et sa joue accoté sur sa cuisse, le regarde ailleurs, que venait-il de se passer avec Emma. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir parlé à sa blonde comme ça. En effet depuis que la belle blonde était entrée dans sa vie, elle ne savait plus où elle en était, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et son couple avec Robin en pâtissait. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec Emma, cette dernière la troublait plus que tout, c'était la première fois qu'une personne arrivait à lui faire ressentir cette chose. Elle prit alors la décision d'être la plus froide possible avec Emma, c'était la seule solution envisageable afin de sauvegarder son couple. Mon dieu, la blonde la rendait vulnérable et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle devait s'excuser de son comportement, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle ne savait plus comment être avec elle maintenant. Bordel, cette femme la rendait folle, avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et ses yeux dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre.

 **\- Non Regina, tu ne dois pas craquer !**

Regina se leva et marcha vers la cuisine, des pensées plein la tête, se demandant comment faire pour s'excuser auprès d'Emma. En regardant partout une idée lui vint à l'esprit, pourquoi ne pas lui faire une bonne tarte aux pommes comme moyen de réconciliation, l'idée la fit sourire. Elle espérait juste qu'Emma accepte toujours de lui parler et qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop. Elle devait juste trouver comment lui expliquer son comportement sans lui faire comprendre son trouble. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et ouvrit les portes. Elle prit la farine et tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Elle posa le tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine et commença à faire la pâte. Une trentaine de minutes après elle avait fini la préparation de la tarte, elle la mit au four et enclencha la minuterie.

Une fois cela fait, elle décida de se détendre. Elle se servit un verre de vin rouge, alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, prit son livre sur la table du salon et continua tranquillement sa lecture.

Lorsque la minuterie sonna, Regina déposa son livre sur la table, se leva et marcha vers la cuisine. Elle regarda si la tarte aux pommes était bien cuite, la sortit du four et la déposa sur le comptoir afin de la laisser un peu refroidir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina prit la tarte dans ses mains, marcha vers l'entrée, sortit de chez elle et marcha à pas lents et peu surs vers la maison d'Emma. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte de sa voisine, elle se demanda si elle faisait le bon choix ou si elle ne faisait pas une grave erreur de venir chez Emma qui devait certainement la détesté maintenant. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage, et sonna.

Emma était en train de jouer à un jeu sur son portable, lorsqu'elle entendit le ding dong, elle fut surprise et se demanda qui ça pouvait être. Elle déposa son portable sur la table. Marcha vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

Emma resta sous le choc en voyant que c'était Regina qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

 **_ Regina ?!**

Regina avait baissé la tête quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

 **_ Bonjour.**

 **_ Que veux-tu ?**

 **_ Je… Enfin...**

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ Je... tiens.**

Regina donna la tarte à Emma. Qui la regarda d'un air interrogatif, ne comprenant pas très bien ce que la brune lui voulait.

 **_ C'est une tarte aux pommes, fait maison pas besoin la faire chauffer, elle est déjà cuite.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

Regina sembla hésiter à parler et Emma comprit son comportement étrange. Elle partit dans un fou rire, qui fit plier les sourcils à Regina se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

 **_ Je vois maintenant tout est clair ! Tu as eu une putain de mauvaise conscience, tu t'en veux de m'avoir traité comme de la merde, dis-moi en face que tu es désolée, mets ton putain d'orgueil de côté bordel.**

 **_ Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton jeune ingrate**

Emma était maintenant en colère, elle lui remit sa foutu tarte et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Regina était tellement en colère après cette femme qu'elle lança la tarte sur la porte d'Emma, et qu'elle rentra chez elle comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Arrivée chez elle, elle grogna et claqua sa porte, tout en pestant contre cette femme.

Emma de son côté était toujours en colère comment avait-elle osé venir ici et lui dire comment agir, alors qu'elle avait été aimable avec elle en lui rapportant du lait. Elle n'en revenait pas de la manière dont elle lui avait parlé et claqué la porte au nez, elle ne comprenait pas cette femme, elle était quoi bipolaire à changer d'émotions toutes les minutes ? Elle qui croyait qu'elle venait pour des excuses, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Emma prit ses clés de voiture, elle avait besoin de se calmer et d'aller prendre l'air. Elle trouva sur sa route un parc, elle s'y arrêta et marcha. Au bout d'un moment elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda devant elle. Le regard ailleurs, se posant mille questions sur le comment être avec cette femme compliquée mais magnifique. Elle prit la décision et de laisser Regina venir par elle-même la voir et faire la paix.

Bien plus tard, Regina était en train de préparer le dîner pour elle et Robin qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du boulot. Elle prépara comme repas un pâté aux légumes. Elle était en train de couper les légumes quand Robin surgit de derrière et entoura sa taille de ses mains ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle lui fit ses yeux noirs, mais il n'en tient pas compte et s'approcha plus près de sa belle pour un baiser. Mais elle se détourna et lui offrît sa joue. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire des baisers.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Gina?**

 **\- Rien, je n'ai pas le goût de me chicaner avec toi Robin.**

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à cette blonde qui te met dans cet état ?**

Regina ce retourne d'un coup sec.

 **\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle.**

Il rit.

 **\- Elle t'a fait quoi, pour que tu prennes sans arrêt sa défense ? Elle te plaît c'est ça ? Tu veux te la faire ?**

D'un coup il sentit sa joue lui bruler, et posa sa main dessus. Il regarda alors Regina qui avait la main encore levée et qui le pointait du doigt.

 **\- Écoutes-moi bien ! Ce qui ce passe avec Emma, reste entre elle et moi ! Et oui elle me plaît et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.**

Robin la regarda avec des gros yeux, lui tourna le dos et partit.

Elle prit une bonne respiration, ce demandant ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça. Était-ce la vérité ou juste pour le blessé ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Elle laissa tout en plan, elle n'avait plus faim. Elle prit la direction de sa chambre et se coucha, peut-être y verrait-elle plus clair après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la suite désolée pour l'attente j'espère que ça vous plaira. A bientôt pour la suite:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:) et mon chapitre 1 a été corrigé merci beaucoup à ma bêta Sanrever.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de lesrendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Regina ce réveilla à onze heure du matin, elle avait très mal dormi. Elle pensait à Emma, comment faire pour que la blonde lui pardonne son mauvais comportement ? Et la dispute avec Robin venait s'ajouter au tableau. Tout à coup, il lui vint une idée. Pourquoi ne pas lui écrire une lettre d'excuse. Elle sourit de sa bonne idée. Elle se leva de son lit et alla vers son bureau où elle commença la lettre pour Emma.

 _Chère Emma,_

 _Comme tout être humain, il m'arrive de commettre des erreurs. Je déteste les conflits et celui-ci m'attriste tout particulièrement. Je suis quelqu'un de têtue et qui aime avoir le dernier mot, mais parfois je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler, surtout quand je suis avec toi. Je crois que c'est parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui je suis vraiment moi-même et tu dois aussi certainement être la seule à me tenir tête._

 _J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, la seule chose que je peux faire maintenant est de te demander pardon, autant te dire que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile pour moi, je ne m'excuse jamais ! Je sais que c'est très compliqué, que j'ai été brutale dans mes propos. Néanmoins je caresse toujours l'espoir d'une belle amitié avec toi. Aussi, J'espère que tu pourras envisager de me pardonner._

 _Avec toi je suis moi-même. Mais une phrase peut tout faire basculer. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

 _Je m'excuse sincèrement._

 _Regina_

Regina mit la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et écrivit le nom Emma dessus avec sa plus belle écriture. Elle chercha un moyen pour lui donner, et après cinq minutes de réflexion, elle décida de simplement la glisser sous sa porte.

Regina marcha donc vers l'entrée de la maison d'Emma. Une fois devant la porte, elle se pencha et glissa la lettre en dessous . Chose faite, elle repartit chez elle.

Emma se leva avec un mal de tête, et descendit les marches pour aller se préparer de quoi manger. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, elle se prépara des gaufres. Une fois qu'elles furent prêtent elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et les mangea. Ensuite, elle se leva et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche, pour se changer les idées. Après cette douche salvatrice, elle s'habilla d'un jeans et d'une chemise rose, puis redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Là elle vit une lettre par terre dans son entrée. Trouvant ça bizarre, et de nature curieuse, elle prit la lettre entre ses mains, et ouvrit l'enveloppe et la lit lettre à voix haute.

 _Chère Emma,_

 _Comme tout être humain, il m'arrive de commettre des erreurs Je déteste les conflits et celui-ci m'attriste tout particulièrement. Je suis quelqu'un de têtue et qui aime avoir le dernier mot, mais parfois je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler, surtout quand je suis avec toi. Je crois que c'est parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui je suis vraiment moi-même et tu dois aussi certainement être la seule à me tenir tête._

 _J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, la seule chose que je peux faire maintenant est de te demander pardon, autant te dire que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile pour moi, je ne m'excuse jamais ! Je sais que c'est très compliqué, que j'ai été brutale dans mes propos. Néanmoins je caresse toujours l'espoir d'une belle amitié avec toi. Aussi, J'espère que tu pourras envisager de me pardonner_

 _Je m'excuse sincèrement._

 _Regina_

Emma resta sans mots et c'est les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle partit en courant vers la maison de sa chère voisine.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de sonner à la porte de Regina. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant Regina.

_ **Emma.**

Emma ne répondit rien,

Se rapprocha et serra Regina dans ses bras. Regina peu habituée à des actes de ce genre, se tendit dans un premier temps avant de lui rendre la pareille.

_ **Alors tu étais sincère? Lui montrant la lettre encore dans sa main.**

_ **Bien-sûr, que j'étais sincère. Je suis tellement désolée Emma.**

_ **Je te pardonne.**

Regina lui sourit, heureuse que la blonde ait accepté ses excuses, et qu'elles puissent repartir sur des bonnes bases. Robin ne serait pas trop heureux de ça et de nouvelles disputes étaient à prévoir, mais elle s'en foutait.

_ **Tu veux venir prendre un café ? lui proposa Regina.**

 **_ Oui, bien sûr. Si tu as du chocolat je préfère.**

Emma suivit Regina jusqu'au salon, parlant et riant comme si rien ne s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Elles buvaient tranquillement leurs café et chocolat chaud, en discutant, complètement plongées dans leur bulle, qu'elles n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée et ne virent pas Robin rentré dans le salon. Il regarda d'un mauvais œil l'échange entre les deux femmes. Voir Regina avec un air épanoui le mit en rogne.

 **_ Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait chez moi Gina ?**

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, et Regina se leva du canapé, afin de répondre à Robin d'une voix sèche.

_ **Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'Emma soit chez MOI !**

 **_ Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Je rentre à la maison et je trouve cette femme chez nous, alors qu'il n'y a même pas vingt-quatre heure, tu m'as dit qu'elle te plaisait.**

Regina rougis, et vit qu'Emma avait les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Elle sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle, de quel droit venait-il lui faire des leçons chez ELLE !

_ **Tais-toi ! Idiot. Tout d'abord ici c'est chez MOI et non chez nous ! Ensuite je fais ce que je veux chez MOI ! J'invite qui je veux. Maintenant va-t'en Robin.**

Robin partit,en à l'étage en gueulant, il détestait plus que tout la blonde qui lui enlevait sa Regina, elle était à lui.

Regina ne savais plus où se mettre tellement elle était gênée, Emma avait un petit sourire en coin, elle avait bien ressenti le malaise de la brune et il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander quelques explications.

_ **Je suis désolée, pour Robin.**

 **_Ce n'est rien je comprends, hum... enfin en partie ! Je crois que je vais aller préparer mon dîner.**

 **_ Quoi déjà ? Si c'est à cause de Robin, je… Emma reste s'il te plait ?**

Emma hésita, mais elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas à lui sauter dessus si elle restait, aussi elle préféra rentrer et la laisser mariner un peu.

_ **Non vraiment je vais rentrer, je crois que tu as besoin d'avoir une conversation avec ton compagnon, mais on se revoit bientôt.**

Regina était déçue qu'Emma parte déjà, mais la blonde avait raison, elle devait parler à Robin.

_ **D'accord, à bientôt Emma.**

 **_ Au revoir, Gina !**

Regina rougi à ce surnom prononcer par la blonde et resta un instant rêveuse dos à la porte.

* * *

 **Et voilà, pour ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:) merci beaucoup à ma bêta Sanrever.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de lesrendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Ps, désolé petit chapitre manque inspiration j'espère qui vous plaira:) le prochain je ferais en sorte qui serait plus long.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Une semaine était passée depuis sa dernière visite chez Regina. Emma avait été affectée par les quelques remarques de Robin. De temps à autre, elle s'imaginait que Regina était installée auprès d'elle dans son lit, si proche qu'elle pouvait l'entendre respirer. Il n'y avait rien d'indécent dans ces rêveries, juste une proximité dont elle rêvait tant.

Elle décida tout de même de se lever, descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer son déjeuner. Ses pensées toujours tournées vers sa magnifique voisine.

Elle essaya de s'occuper l'esprit en faisant le ménage ou en allant aux courses, mais rien n'y faisait elle revenait toujours sur ce qu'avait dit Robin. Etait-ce la vérité ? Regina était-elle vraiment attirée par elle ?

Rien que de penser à la façon dont Robin lui avait parlé, elle bouillait littéralement de rage et n'avait qu'une envie lui mettre son poing dans la gueule. Visiblement elle l'avait sous-estimé et avait abaissé sa garde trop tôt. Mais elle devait avant tout se focaliser sur les possibles sentiments que Regina lui portait.

Emma passa l'après-midi à jouer à la Xbox 360, à un moment elle mit son jeu sur pose lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer chez sa voisine. De nature curieuse, elle se positionna derrière sa fenêtre afin d'observer la scène. Elle vit Robin, visiblement en colère, monter en voiture et partir à grande vitesse. Il avait dû se chicaner avec Regina.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, s'ils se disputaient, c'est qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz et une ouverture pour elle avec Regina. Maintenant elle se sentait mieux et elle avait l'intention d'évincer Robin de la vie de Regina. Elle la voulait que pour elle.

Depuis sa rupture avec Lily, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres relations sérieuses, juste des aventures d'un soir, mais étrangement elle était prête pour quelque chose de sérieux avec la brune, mais il y avait Robin dans les parages. Elle se voyait avec cette beauté, fonder une famille et même se marier, avoir une maison à deux avec une belle grande cour pour courir avec leurs enfants.

Elle éteignit sa console et décida de se commander à manger, une demi-heure plus tard elle ouvrait la porte au livreur et récupérait son hamburger frites. Elle mangea tranquillement avec le sourire aux lèvres, puis monta se coucher. Dès le lendemain elle passerait à l'attaque ! Robin n'aurait plus aucune chance avec Regina face à elle !

* * *

 **Et voilà la suite j'espère qui vous plaira:) à bientôt pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:)Hésite pas de me dire ce que tu en penses.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Emma ce réveilla tôt, sortit du lit, descendit et alla préparer son chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle et des gaufres.

Après avoir mangé, elle allait s'habiller d'un jean taille basse, et d'un tee-shirt noir.

Elle mit ses bottes rouges, et son veston rouge en cuire. Elle marcha en direction de chez sa voisine, elle voulait la voir, pouvoir lui parler et comprendre ce que voulais dire Robin.

Elle était arrivée devant la porte de sa voisine et hésita à sonner. Finalement elle respira un bon coup et trouva le courage d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

Regina venait de sortir du bain quand elle entendit sonner à sa porte, elle se demanda qui sa pouvait être. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, descendit les escaliers, marcha vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

 **_ Oh, bonjour Emma.**

 **_ Bonjour Regina.**

 **_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?**

 **_ Hum... non je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.**

 **_ C'est gentil. Je vais très bien et toi?**

 **_ Bien.**

 **_ Tu veux venir prendre un thé je viens d'en faire ?**

 **_ Je veux bien, mais tu n'aurais quelque chose plus fort.**

 **_ Bien sûr, entre Emma.**

Regina laissa entrer Emma, elles marchèrent vers la cuisine, la brune lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait à boire, et elle prit une bière. Elles commencèrent à discuter, riant. Elles parlaient de boulots, de ce qu'elles aimaient, de relations. C'est à ce moment-là, que Regina découvrit qu'Emma était homosexuelle. Ça lui fit plaisir de l'apprendre.

_ **Alors, Emma tu as une petite amie ?**

 **_ Non, célibataire, pourquoi t'es intéressée ? Lui fit un clin d'œil Emma.**

Regina rougit.

 **_ Peut-être.**

Emma resta sans voix alors Robin avait raison, elle l'intéressait.

Emma resta discuter avec Regina toute la matinée, parlant de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaitre un peu plus. Puis Emma repartit chez elle sans même qu'elles échangent leurs numéros de téléphone. En partant Emma avait embrassé Regina dans le cou, en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle était rentrée chez elle sans se retourner.

La brune resta sans bouger, le sourire sur les lèvres, elle avait senti des frissons quand la blonde l'a lui avait embrassé le cou, mon dieu que ses lèvres étaient douces. Elle resta dans ses pensées

Fermant la porte sans même se rendre compte que Robin se trouvait face à elle. Robin en voyant cela se sentit en rogne et se dit que sa belle brune devait encore penser à cette salope de blonde. Il décida alors de bloquer la porte et d'embrasser Regina de force. Regina ne s'y attendant pas, resta quelques secondes sans réagir, puis finit par le repousser.

_ **Robin qu'est-ce qui te prend?**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui me prend Regina ? C'est que j'ai envie de toi. Petite garce.**

Il se rapprocha de Regina, la collant de plus en plus, il avait une bosse qui était apparue dans son pantalon tellement il était existé. Regina se débattait, elle lui criait de la lâcher, mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas, alors elle lui mit un coup de genou dans les parties intimes, ce dernier tomba à genoux de douleur, la traitant de tous les noms.

Regina courut vers la sortie de peur qu'il lui fasse mal, et elle se retrouva devant la porte d'Emma, elle frappa de toutes ses forces, criant à l'aide.

Emma, se leva en vitesse de son canapé, ouvrit la porte et découvrit Regina toute paniquée.

 **_ Regina, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?**

Regina rentra dans maison en vitesse, referma la porte, se retourna et soupira, soulagée.

_ **RÉGINA! Cria Robin.**

La brune prit la main d'Emma, et monta à l'étage dans la chambre de cette dernière.

_ **Regina tu vas me dire ce qui arrive ? Pourquoi Robin crie.**

 **_ Il a voulu me...**

 **_ Te quoi ?**

 **_ Me forcer, me faire l'amour.**

 **_ QUOI! Quel salaud, je vais le tuer.**

Emma se mit en marche pour descendre les escaliers et botter le cul à ce con, mais Regina la rattrapa par le bras.

_ **Non, Emma, reste avec moi s'il te plaît.**

Emma était en colère après ce mec pour avoir essayé de forcer sa Regina. Elle regarda les yeux suppliant de la brune. Elle prit Regina dans ses bras et cette dernière laissa libre court à son chagrin.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) à bientôt pour la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:)Hésite pas de me dire ce que tu en penses.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Emma avait encore la brune dans ses bras qui était en larmes, elle se posait des questions sur ce que ce salaud aurait pu faire à sa Regina.

_ **Regina.**

 **_ Mmm, oui.**

La voix encore pleine d'émotion, elle regarda la blonde dans les yeux.

_ **Qu'est-ce que ce fumier t'a fait? Dis-moi.**

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas le goût de parler de lui.**

 **\- Pourquoi, je veux comprendre Regina.**

Regina se leva en colère.

 **\- J'ai dit non, Miss Swan.**

Emma se leva elle aussi, et avança devant Regina.

_ **Bon, on retourne au Miss Swan maintenant, bordel pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ! Tu viens ici, tu pleures, et tu ne veux rien me dire, merde !**

 **_ Langage!**

 **_ Laisses tomber mon langage, je veux savoir.**

Regina la regarda avec colère, et c'est avec cette colère en elle qu'elle commença à tout lui dire.

_ **Tu veux vraiment savoir EMMA.**

Emma surprise par le ton de Regina resta sans voix. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

_ **Alors quand tu t'es enfuie tout à l'heure, Robin est arrivé et il a voulu m'embrasser, j'ai refusé, je n'étais pas d'humeur à ça, je pensais encore à toi. Il m'a alors embrassé de force, je l'ai repoussé, ça l'a mis en colère, il m'a traité de garce, il s'est alors approché de moi, m'a tenu les mains et il a voulu qu'on fasse l'amour. J'ai refusé, il est devenu agressif, j'ai tout fait pour m'en dégager et quand j'y suis arrivée j'ai couru et j'ai eu l'idée de venir me réfugier chez toi Emma, j'étais terrifiée.**

Elle termina son histoire les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Emma posa sa main sur ses joues, essuyant ses larmes.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant tu es en sécurité, je ne veux plus jamais tu retournes chez toi avec lui. Tu resteras avec moi ici.**

 **_ Merci Emma, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.**

 **_ Comment oses-tu penser ça de moi Regina, je le fais pour toi, parce que je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que lui.**

 **_ Ah oui, Qui ?**

 **_ Moi.**

Regina resta sans voix, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la percussion. Elle s'est avancée vers Emma et en moins de deux secondes, leurs bouches se sont tutoyées.

Emma eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, c'était la plus belle des sensations au monde. La main gauche de Regina agrippa ses cheveux, sa main droite empoigna sa veste. Emma commença à paniquer.

\- **Je… je vais aller dormir, à droite il a la chambre d'amis. Fais comme chez toi.**

 **\- Emma attend, il n'est que midi ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, je…**

Trop tard la blonde était déjà partie.

Regina était encore déçue qu'Emma se soit encore enfuie après ce délicieux baiser, qu'elles venaient de partager. Elle avait encore des frissons, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne, même pas avec Robin. Elle ne savait plus comment agir avec Emma, devait-elle laisser Emma venir vers elle ou aller la voir et parler du baiser ? Était-elle amoureuse ou juste attirée ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle décida d'aller se coucher malgré l'heure, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil.

Emma, de son côté s'était assise sur son lit, les jambes en indien. Elle se posait plein de questions dues au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Regina. Allait-elle quitter ce fumier pour être avec elle. Fallait qu'elles en parlent toutes les deux, qu'elles arrêtent d'avoir peur de ces sentiments. Elle se demandait si ces sentiments étaient partagés ou pas. Elle finit par s'endormir en pensant à une seule personne, Regina. Elle était mordue !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) j'espère quo vous plaira:) à bientôt pour la suite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:)Hésite pas de me dire ce que tu en penses.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Regina ouvrit ses yeux, se tourna vers la commode et regarda l'heure sur le cadran. Sept heures. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait une nuit aussi longue et pourtant elle avait très mal dormi. Elle avait pensé à Robin, à son mauvais comportement envers elle, et aussi à ce qu'elle devait faire avec lui, l'aimait-elle encore. Elle avait pensé aussi à Emma et à leur délicieux baiser échanger la veille, elle ne s'était jamais sentie en sécurité avec personne et n'avait jamais ressenti autant de frissons, même pas avec Robin.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et décida de préparer le déjeuner pour elle et Emma, elle devait avoir une bonne discussion avec la blonde. Elle marcha vers les escaliers et descendit les marches tranquillement. Elle alla vers la cuisine et se dit qu'elle allait faire des pancakes. Elle avait vu Emma boire du chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle, elle en prépara une tasse et pour elle-même un café noir. Elle chercha dans les tiroirs et armoires les ingrédients pour faire les pancakes, elle ne connaissait pas où Emma mettait ses choses. Une fois qu'elle eut tout trouvé, elle commença à préparer le déjeuner pour elles deux.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut en entendant du bruit en bas et pensant que c'était Robin, elle se leva en top et slip et couru vers le bruit. Elle entra dans la cuisine et découvrit non pas Robin, mais Regina en train de préparer le déjeuner. Elle observa la brune qui avait rougit et la regardait de haut en bas, elle se regarda et comprit qu'elle était en slip et top, elle rougit et partie en haut se changer.

Regina était dans ses pensées après avoir vu la jeune femme qui occupait son esprit dans cette tenue, son corps était en feu, ses courbes parfaites, elle aurait tout fait pour les caresser, et embrasser son corps. Elle stoppa ses pensées quand elle vit Emma rentrer dans la cuisine habillée.

_ **Bonjour Emma.**

 **_ Bonjour.**

 **_ J'ai fait le déjeuner pour te remercier pour m'avoir hébergé cette nuit.**

 **_ Merci Regina mais c'était inutile de faire ça. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux.**

 **_ C'est vrai ?**

 **_ Oui.**

Regina mit les pancakes dans les assiettes, et en donna une à Emma, ainsi que sa tasse.

_ **Merci. Mais… comment tu sais que j'aime le chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle.**

 **_ J'ai remarqué hier. Rougit-elle.**

Emma lui sourit.

Elles mangeaient en silence chacune dans ses pensées sans se douter qu'elles avaient les mêmes.

_ **Emma.**

 **_ Regina.**

Elles parlèrent en même temps. La blonde lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait parler.

_ **Humm... Emma je voulais parler de hier, du humm baiser.**

 **_ Je... oui.**

 **_ Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'embrasser, je n'avais pas les idées claires.**

Emma était déçue.

_ **Oui, je comprends.**

 **_ Je vais retourner chez moi aujourd'hui.**

 **_ Quoi! Mais pourquoi ?**

 **_ Emma. S'il te plaît, écoute merci pour m'avoir hébergé cette nuit, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour penser quoi faire avec tout ça.**

 **_ Tu vas retourner avec ce malade, tu mérites mieux que ce salaud, il ne t'aime pas, il te prend pour son jouet sexuel. Reste Gina.**

 **_ Je... suis désolée Emma Je dois y aller.**

Elle se leva, et regarda Emma qui était en colère, et elle lui embrassa la joue et partie vers chez elle.

Emma était en colère après la brune et le plus encore après ce fou qui lui avait fait du mal, elle était déçue qu'elle ne lui avoue pas que le baiser était merveilleux et qu'elle ne veuille pas recommencer, et vivre une histoire d'amour avec elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-elle attendre après elle, qu'elle soit prête ? Elle avait le cœur brisé, c'était terriblement plus fort que quand Lily l'avait trahie, elle était amoureuse de Regina.

* * *

 **Et voilà la suite j'espère que ça vous plaît. À bientôt pour la suite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:)Hésite pas de me dire ce que tu en pense.** **Je vous souhaite** **de** **très** **belle** **fêtes** **et une belle** **année** **2018.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de lesrendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Regina arriva chez elle et se laissa tomber au sol derrière la porte d'entrée et se mit à pleurer. Elle pensait juste à Emma et à leurs baisers, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne même pas avec Robin avec qui elle était depuis trois ans maintenant.

_ **Regina c'est toi ! Cria Robin.**

La brune ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par ses pensées.

Robin arriva, s'approcha de Regina et la gifla. Regina revint à elle d'un coup et se mit en colère. Elle se releva et regarda Robin avec des yeux noirs.

_ **Robin! Comment oses-tu me frapper de la sorte sale petit con !**

_ **T'es une salope, tu as passé la nuit avec cette putain de blonde.**

 **_ Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça. C'est EMMA.**

 **_ Emma et encore Emma elle revient toujours dans notre conversation, cette pute elle doit être bonne.**

Regina ne put se retenir et lui mit une droite, tout en lui disant ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_ **Tu vas prendre tes affaires Robin et tu vas quitter MA maison.**

 **_ Quoi ?! Chérie, tu ne peux pas me mettre dehors, je t'aime Regina, on va surmonter tout ça mon amour.**

 **_ Justement tu ne comprends pas, je ne t'aime plus, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **_ C'est cette chienne de blonde pas vrai ?**

 **_ Arrête, et part !**

 **_ Non, dis-moi Regina, c'est elle? Cria Robin.**

 **_ OUI! T'es content maintenant part, sinon j'appelle la police.**

Il monta les escaliers en gueulant. Après quelques minutes il redescendit un sac en main.

_ **Chérie, t'es vraiment sûre de tout ça ? Je ne veux pas partir, parce que je t'aime.**

 **_ Oui j'en suis sûre Robin c'est fini, c'est mieux pour nous deux, j'ai eu des bons moments avec toi, mais maintenant c'est fini. Pars maintenant.**

Robin devint rouge de colère et pointa son doigt devant le visage de Regina.

_ **Tu vas le regretter.**

Il partit en claquant la porte de l'entrée.

Regina resta là devant la porte close se demandant si c'était la bonne décision, elle avait besoin de temps pour savoir où elle est avec elle même. Elle se dit qu'une bonne douche l'aiderait à se changer les idées. Elle se demandait si Robin n'allait pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose la paix et être heureuse et peut-être avec une certaine blonde, si elle voulait toujours d'elle même s'il n'y avait rien eu avec elle à part un baiser passionné. Elle se dit que peut-être, elle devait lui dire que Robin et elle c'était fini. Elle avait peur de ces sentiments nouveaux pour une personne qu'elle connaissait si peu. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait aller voir Emma et lui dire ses doutes et qu'elles pourraient apprendre à se connaître et voir ou ça mènerait.

Elle sortit de la douche, avec l'idée d'aller voir sa blonde, de lui faire part de la nouvelle, et de lui parler. Elle se mit en route pour parler à Emma tout en espérant qu'elle lui en veuille pas trop de ce qui c'était passé le matin même.

Une fois devant la porte d'Emma, elle hésita entre sonner ou fuir, après deux minutes d'hésitation elle se donna du courage pour sonner.

_ **ding dong !**

La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde avec les yeux rouge d'avoir trop pleuré.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qui va bien vous plaire à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:)Hésite pas de me dire ce que tu en pense.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de lesrendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. petit chapitre:)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

_ **Emma**

 **_ Que fais-tu là ?**

 **_ Écoute Emma, je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme une idiote, de t'avoir repoussé comme ça, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais je ressens des choses vraiment inexplicables et ça me fait peur tout ça.**

 **_ Robin dans tout ça ?**

 **_ Robin et moi c'est fini, je lui ai demandé de partir, je… ça fait depuis longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.**

 **_ Je suis désolée Gina**

 **_ Tu n'as pas à être désolée Emma. Je veux apprendre à te connaître.**

Emma se rapprocha de la brune et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle resta à la regarder avec passion, lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

_ **Moi aussi je veux apprendre à te connaitre Regina, plus que tout. On pourrait repartir de zéro, y aller tranquillement, à ton rythme.**

 **_ Tais-toi et embrasses-moi.**

Emma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle colla ses lèvres à celles de Regina pour un baiser plein de passion, de doute, et d'amour. Lentement elles se séparent et leurs fronts viennent se coller, se souriant toutes les deux.

_ **Tu veux souper avec moi ma belle ?**

 **_ C'est un rendez-vous galant ? Lui demanda Régina en faisant un sourire en coin.**

 **_ Hum, c'est hum... oui.**

Regina lui offrit un grand sourire.

 **_ Alors c'est un oui.**

Emma était heureuse de sa réponse, alors elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait boire. Elle lui servit un verre de vin rouge, et se prit une bière blanche.

Elle regarda dans son frigidaire, pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire à manger. Elle trouva une sauce rosé, et dans son armoire sortit des pâtes Rigatoni. Elle mit l'eau à bouillir pour les pâtes et la sauce rosé à chauffer, puis elle prépara aussi comme entrée une salade césar.

La belle brune regardait Emma cuisiner, elle la trouvait tellement belle.

Emma était en train de mélanger sa sauce pour ne pas que ça brûle, et eut l'idée de mettre des chandelles pour adoucir l'ambiance, ainsi que de la belle musique, de quoi faire romantique. Elle alla chercher les chandelles, et les mis sur la table, les alluma avec des allumettes, et disposa sa plus belle vaisselle.

La brune sentit son cœur battre très fort en remarquant la douce intention d'Emma, elle la trouvait gentille et attentionnée, tout le contraire de Robin.

Une fois el repas prêt, Emma dans sa grande galanterie lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye. Le repas fut très plaisant, Elles mangèrent, parlant de plein de choses, apprenant à se connaitre et flirtant.

Après le repas elles nettoyèrent la table, puis marchèrent vers le canapé. Elles s'assirent toute les deux et Regina se colla à Emma, elles s'observèrent quelques instant avant de s'embrasser comme deux adolescentes.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) j'espère qui va vous plaire:) à bientôt pour la suite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de lesrendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Désoler un petit chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Elles étaient encore assises sur le canapé, collées l'une à l'autre à regarder un bon film, « les pages de notre amour ». Elles étaient trop occupées à s'embrasser pour écouter le quart du film.

Regina avait sa bouche collée contre la bouche de la blonde et sa main bougea et appuya sur la télécommande afin d'éteindre la télévision. Emma trop perdue avec les baisers de Regina, ne s'occupa pas trop de la télévision. Regina continua à bouger sa main sur la hanche d'Emma, et monta sa main sur sa poitrine. D'un coup la main de la blonde arrêta son geste.

Regina regarde Emma avec un regard surpris.

_ **Emma tout va bien ?**

 **_ Hum... je suis désolée Gina… mais on ne peut pas aller plus loin… je veux bien faire et apprendre à te connaître. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Tu es fâchée ?**

 **_ Oh... je comprend ma belle, tu as raisons je suis désolée vraiment d' avoir été trop vite, et non je ne suis pas fâchée après toi. Elle lui flatta la joue de sa main gauche.**

Emma lui fit un très beau sourire de ses belles dents blanches.

 **_ Alors que dirais-tu d'un rendez-vous galant ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Hum... intéressant laisse-moi y penser... Yepp je suis d'accord ma chérie.**

 **_ Petite chipie, de faire des peurs comme ça, parfait alors que dirais-tu de vendredi soir?**

 **_ C' est parfait vendredi soir, je n'ai rien de prévu. Alors tu m'amènes ou ? Dit curieusement Emma.**

 **_ Ah, c'est une surprise, lui sourit Regina.**

 **_ Oh t'es méchante, je veux savoir.**

 **_ Non, n'essaye pas Em, tu ne le sauras pas.**

Emma bouda dans sa barbe. Elle la trouva mignonne. Elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré Emma, elle était tellement magnifique, drôle, sympathique, elle avait hâte d'en savoir plus sur sa personne, elle avait peur que Robin se mêle de ça, et qu'il fasse du mal à Emma.

Emma lui demanda si elle voulait dormir chez elle, elle accepta. Elles montèrent toutes les deux, à l'étage elle décida d'aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Elle se coucha avec plein d'idées pour ce vendredi, ce qu'elle allait porter, quelle robe. Elle voulait faire les choses bien avec Emma, elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu aller trop loin avec sa belle, elle voulait prendre son temps, ne plus laisser son désir parler pour elle. Elle avait été trop vite avec Robin et aujourd'hui c'était un désastre. Aujourd'hui, Emma était sa seconde chance à son bonheur.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) j'espère qui vous plaira, à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:) merci beaucoup à ma bêta Sanrever.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement**

 **Avertissement M**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

En ce vendredi matin, Emma se réveilla dans son lit avec un sourire plein de souvenirs de sa soirée avec Regina. Tout à coup elle fit un bon dans son lit en réalisant qu'on était vendredi et qu'aujourd'hui elle avait son rencard avec sa belle brune. Elle se dirigea vers la douche et après une demi-heure, elle en sortie et enfila une robe de chambre. Elle descendit se faire un bon petit déjeuner, composé de gaufres, et d'un chocolat chaud, et elle s'assit et pensa à ce qu'elle allait mettre pour ce rendez-vous.

Regina se réveilla à dix heures, la veille elle avait trouvé dans quel bon restaurant emmener Emma, elle comptait aussi lui offrir un bouquet de roses. Alors elle prit ses clés et se dirigea vers sa voiture, elle monta à l'intérieur et mit le contact. Après une trentaine de minutes de route, elle arrive à la boutique de fleurs, elle demande conseil et resta sur son premier choix, les roses. Après avoir payé, elle repartit chez elle.

Arrivée elle monte les escaliers allant voir ce qu'elle pourrait mettre pour ce rendez-vous, et après une heure d'hésitation, et avoir essayé une trentaine de robes, elle avait enfin de trouver la bonne, une belle robe rouge courte, et décolleté. Elle voulait qu'Emma la trouve belle. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain se regarda dans le miroir, mis en place ses cheveux, son rouge à lèvres, et son mascara. Elle se regarda et se trouva très désirable. Elle regarda sa montre, il était plus que temps d'aller chercher la blonde.

De son côté Emma était stressée, elle avait essayé plusieurs tenues avant de porter son choix sur un pantalon et une chemise cintrée. Elle se coiffa, se maquilla puis s'installa sur son lit pour attendre que sa Gina vienne la chercher. Elle entendit la sonnette et descendit les escaliers.

Regina avait les mains moites, derrière la porte close, elle souffla avant de sonner.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Regina resta figer devant tant de beauté.

 **_Regina ! T'es toujours avec moi.**

 **_ Hum, oui, tu es magnifique.**

 **_ Merci, toi aussi, rougit Emma.**

 **Regina lui tendit le bouquet de rose, la blonde la regarda surprise.**

 **_ Oh merci Regina, elles sont jolies, tu veux entrer je vais les mettre dans un vase.**

 **_ Oui bien sûr, mais avant j'aimerais bien un bisou.**

Emma lui sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa d'un baiser tendre. Après ce merveilleux baiser la blonde alla mettre ces magnifiques roses dans un vase. Avant de revenir vers Regina.

_ **Alors ou m'emmènes-tu ?**

 **_ Ah c'est une surprise ma belle.**

Emma fut déçue de ne pas savoir ou Regina l'emmenait souper.

_ **Alors prête belle demoiselle.**

Emma hocha la tête. Elles partirent alors direction de leur rendez-vous.

Regina avait choisi un restaurant simple, mais simple qui se nomme le château.

Emma fut heureuse du choix, elle rentrait enfin dans ce restaurant 3 étoiles.

Arrivées à la réception. La serveuse demanda le nom de la réservation et elles la suivirent alors jusqu'à leur table. Regina voulut se montrer galante et tira la chaise à sa douce. Emma fut surprise d'autant d'attention à son égard.

_ **Alors ça te plaît Emma ?**

 **_ C'est parfait Gina merci pour cette belle attention.**

 **_ Ce n'est qu'un début.**

Elles se sourirent, et Emma prit la main de sa brune et la caressa. Regina eu soudain chaud, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux l'une et de l'autre, il avait du désir, de l'amour.

La serveuse prit leurs commandes et Regina commanda une bonne bouteille de vin rouge, elles se mirent à discuter sur plusieurs sujets pour se connaître encore mieux.

_ **Alors, comment as-tu connu Robin?**

Regina fut surprise de la question d'Emma, mais elle lui répondit.

_ **Il y a cinq ans, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans. Moi, à l'époque j'avais cinq ans de plus, je survivais de petits boulots de temps en temps, pas de formation, une situation très difficile. Lui vivait une jeunesse dorée, dépensant sans compter l'argent que ses parents lui distribuaient généreusement.**

Contre toute attente, ce fut le grand amour. Tout allait pour le mieux tant qu'il était loin de sa famille. Nous vivions notre histoire au jour le jour. Au fil du temps, nous avons commencé à faire des projets communs, mais rapidement l'amour n'a plus été le même, nous n'avions plus la même vision des choses.

_ **Merci Regina de m'avoir raconté tout ça.**

Regina lui sourit

Alors elles mangèrent en dégustant leur vin et en discutant. A la fin de la soirée, Emma voulut payer la note mais Regina finit par obtenir gain de cause en lui rappelant que c'est elle qui l'avait invité. Elles se mirent d'accord sur le fait que le prochain serait pour Emma.

Regina raccompagna Emma jusqu'à sa porte et une fois arrivée là, Elle proposa finalement à Emma de venir boire un dernier verre chez elle, ce que la blonde accepta volontiers.

Regina lui offrit un verre de gin tonic, elles s'assirent dans le divan et parlèrent sans aucune gêne. Emma prit l'initiative de caresser de son doigt la main de Regina, qui eut des frissons. Elle leva la tête et regarda sa blonde avec du désir, et tout à coup Regina embrassa Emma d'un baiser timide qui devint rapidement passionné. Elles collèrent leurs corps et commencèrent à se caresser. Regina les firent se lever et dirigea Emma vers sa chambre tout en l'embrassant.

Une fois arrivées dans la chambre, Regina s'arrêta un moment pour être certaine que c'est ce que désirait aussi Emma. Elle regarda alors son visage et n'y vit aucun doute, seulement du désir. Elle l'embrassa alors goulument. Emma décida de prendre les choses en mains, elle caressa et embrassa Regina avec passion tout en la faisant reculer jusqu'au lit où elle la fit basculer sur le dos et vint se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Elle observa Regina qui la regardait avec amour et qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'Emma s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres. La blonde l'embrassa alors avec fougue, et ses mains ne perdirent pas de temps et firent rapidement remonter la robe de la brune jusqu'à la lui retirer. Une fois cela fait Emma descendit ses baisers vers la poitrine de la brune et d'une main agile défit son soutient gorge avant d'emprisonner un de ses tétons durcis avec sa bouche. De ses mains elle caressa le corps brulant de la brune qui poussa de petits gémissements de plaisir. Lentement Emma descendit ses baisers et retira le dernier bout de tissus encore présent sur la brune. Son odeur était divine, elle respira l'effluve alléchante et posa sa bouche sur cette chatte qu'elle désirait tant. Elle sentait Regina onduler sous elle et s'ajuster aux va-et-vient de sa langue. Emma voulait l'entendre crier et se mit à titiller le clitoris gonflé de plaisir, lui faisant frôler la jouissance. Regina la regardait la lécher avec délectation et amour. Emma sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir et accéléra ses mouvements titillant agilement le clitoris de la brune jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier cri elle se cambre et jouisse dans sa bouche. Emma la laissa doucement retomber et remonta au niveau de sa bouche pour l'embrasser, la nuit ne fait que commencer…

Du moins c'est ce qu'elles croyaient…

Tout à coup elles attendirent un bruit, elles se stoppèrent et se regardèrent, se demandant ce que ça pouvait être. Le temps qu'elles se posent la question, Robin entra comme une furie dans la chambre et prit Regina par la gorge et commença à l'étouffer.

_ **Espèce de salope, je vais te tuer.**

Regina essayait de se débattre contre son ex compagnon, et Emma sortit finalement de sa torpeur et prit la lampe de chevet et assomma Robin avec. Il tomba sur le sol et lâcha Regina en même temps. Emma prit Regina dans ses bras pour la rassurer et elles appelèrent la police. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement et mirent Robin en état d'arrestation pour violence conjugale et tentative de meurtre. Regina décida de porter plainte, elle alla donc jusqu'au commissariat et on lui expliqua que Robin risquait jusqu'à deux ans de prison.

* * *

 **Et voila, pour ce chapitre, à bientôt pour l'épilogue.Hésite pas de laissé des review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:)Hésite pas de me dire ce que tu en penses.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard.**

 **Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Merci énormément d'avoir commenté et lis mon histoire. À bientôt pour une autre histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Épilogue**

Après l'épisode de Robin qui s'était fait arrêter pour violence conjugale et tentative de meurtre. Les deux femmes purent enfin vivre heureuses et épanouies.

Après deux ans de relation, Regina avait demandé à Emma d'emménager ensemble dans son manoir. Emma avait hésité au début, puis avait fini par dire oui.

 **Cinq ans plus tard.**

Elles avaient longuement discuté et elles avaient décidé de fonder une famille. Elles avaient pris un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour faire des tests afin de savoir si elles pourraient porter un enfant. Regina apprit à ce moment-là sa stérilité, mais heureusement Emma pouvait avoir des enfants sans problème. Emma porterait donc leur enfant.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Emma avait fait un test de grossesse, qui cette fois c'était avéré positif. Après la bonne nouvelle elle avait préparé une surprise pour sa belle, afin de lui annoncer qu'elles allaient être mamans dans 8 mois. Regina fut vraiment émue d'être maman avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Une semaine plus tard, Elles avaient pris un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour savoir s'il y avait bien un bébé, et ce fût le cas. Elles étaient contentes toutes les deux, et finalement elles eurent une double surprise, il y avait deux cœurs, au lieu d'un, et oui des jumeaux.

 **4 mois plus tard**

Elles purent savoir le sexe des deux bébés, elles en avaient discuté et choisi de savoir le sexe de leurs enfants à venir. Elles découvrirent qu'elles allaient avoir dans quelques mois un garçon et une fille, elles étaient contentes d'avoir un de chaque. Elles s'étaient disputées souvent sur les prénoms à choisir pour leurs bébés à venir.

 **4 mois plus tard**

Emma accoucha de deux magnifiques bébés en pleine santé, le garçon elles avaient décidé de l'appeler Henry, comme le père de Regina. Et la petite princesse, elle lui avait donné le nom de Clara.

 **Trois ans plus tard.**

Elles vivaient toujours dans le manoir de Regina, les enfants avais grandi depuis, chose étrange les enfants avaient hérité des cheveux brun de leur maman brune, et les yeux d'Emma. Lors de la journée de la saint Valentin Emma avait fait sa demande à Regina, et bien sûr elle avait accepté de devenir sa femme.

Quelques mois plus tard, elles s'étaient dit « oui » devant leurs témoins, leurs amis, et leur enfants.

Et elles vécurent heureuses.


End file.
